dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Super Saiyan 2 (Legendary Saiyan)
サイヤ |romaji =Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū |english = |engtv = |viz = |games = |other = |ref =''Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle'' |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS114 |movie debut = |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |type =Ability |subtype = |group =lssj |class =Supplementary |range =User |parent =Legendary Super Saiyan |related =* Super Saiyan 2 |derived = |tools = |users =* Broly (game-only) * Kale (anime-only) * Kefla (anime-only) }} サイヤ |Sūpā Saiya-jin Tsū}}Dragon Ball Kai: Miracle Battle Card is the direct successor to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. In the Dragon Ball Super anime, it was achieved first by Kale and later by her fusion Kefla. Appearance In stark contrast to the original Super Saiyan 2 transformation, Kale's unique form shows its relation to her rampaging Super Saiyan state by sharing its increased muscle-build — though to a far less ludicrous degree — and striking green hair. The muscle increase varies by user; it was far more pronounced in Kale, for example, than it was in Kefla. The hair does rise further than the original Super Saiyan state, but it is negligible compared to the regular Super Saiyan 2.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 The user's aura retains its green-ish colour from the rampaging form, and gains jolts of plasma snapping within the aura, as with many other higher-grade Super Saiyan forms. Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Attributes Kale acquired this form after she gained control over her motions in her rampaging Super Saiyan state. The power increase in comparison to the regular Super Saiyan 2 isn't known, but it is indeed an explosive increase. When Kale used the form against a tired Son Gokū, she eclipsed his power and Caulifla's, both who were Super Saiyan 2 at the time. It wasn't until Gokū became a Super Saiyan God that Kale began to lose, and even then, she held her own for longer than Caulifla.Dragon Ball Super episode 114 Due to being far stronger than the sum of her parts, Kefla's strength as a Super Saiyan 2 was vast. She utilized the form in an attempt to overwhelm tired Son Gokū's Ultra Instinct. Already having surpassed his Super Saiyan Blue as a Super Saiyan, her power had come close to that of that of the 7th Universe Genki Dama before even transforming into this state, placing her above that power as a Super Saiyan 2. If she'd been able to land a clean hit, it would have been enough to defeat Gokū.Dragon Ball Super episode 116 Trivia * While using this state, Gokū refers to Kale as a "true legendary Super Saiyan" in the preview for episode 114. * In Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle, Broly achieves this transformation as well. His version, however, retains the beefed-up nature of the Legendary Saiyan form. * This transformation does not appear in the Dragon Ball Super manga. Instead, Kefla transforms into and remains in her Super Saiyan (C-type) state. Therefore, this version of Super Saiyan 2 is not canon. References Category:Super Saiyan Transformations